


Nowhere in particular

by thesassykels66



Series: On the road again (tour fic) [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Drunk Phil, Dublin - Freeform, Ireland, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Pillow Talk, Sex, Tour Fic, drunk dan, drunk phan, interactive introverts, intimate, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Dan and Phil get rather tipsy in Ireland after too much Guinness





	Nowhere in particular

**Author's Note:**

> This is in part of Phandom fic Fests tour fic!   
> Thanks to Natasha (@quercussp) for being my AWESOME beta!!

There was moonlight dripping down the awnings and lights blurring reflections along the pavement. His veins coursing warm  blood with the liquor from drinks shared with his and Dan’s crew. Feeling like the rubber cushioned bench slowly symbiosing his ass and the material together. Phil felt heavy, yet free. His head was swimming with  happiness , great company, and light atmosphere. 

He looked over at Dan, droopy eyed and yet so beautiful. Curls  moist with sweat from the evening’s performance, along with his natural radiating heat. His freckles dotting along the spaces between his cheeks, and his pink plump lips still holding a smile. Phil’s eyes traced all of Dan’s edges like they were paint brush  strokes : slowly and with care. But the sudden strokes caught Dan’s attention, their eyes meeting and letting themselves melt away from the room.

They were the first ones to leave the pub. Phil couldn’t remember the excuse they gave, but suddenly he was out in the dry evening, bumping shoulders with the only person he’d ever  want  to share these experiences with. They walked along the pavement, admiring the sounds of the night as the sweep of a sleepy buzz rides them back to their hotel. The dark night housing melodies of singular cars cruising down the streets and the soft hum of the breeze. Wind chimes singing in the distance and orange hues of the lamp posts spreading subtle light through the night. 

Phil remembered that they were maybe in Europe somewhere; a word and a geographical place was swimming in his mind as they walked down winding roads and bricked walls.  Probably somewhere close to Britain, he guessed. His bare arms were numbed warm by the alcohol pulsing in his system. It wasn’t often he allowed himself to drink as much as he did, but he also knew his limits. He was riding this buzz and not giving a damn what his body would think of him once the morning breaks. 

His feet stumbled over each other and his shoulder bumped into Dan’s. Dan giggled, pushing him back and watching Phil tumble over, having to brace himself alongside the corner of a building. Dan snorted as Phil completely lost himself in a giggle fit. 

“You drank too much,” Dan mumbled, locking his arm around Phil’s.  

Phil found his balance with a wide smile attached to his face, “You’re definitely way more drunk than I am,” he stammered, his accent becoming more Northern.

“Mate, you can barely stand up,” Dan laughed again as Phil booped him on the nose. His eyes lingered on Dan’s brown irises shrinking due to the size of his dark pupils. His cheeks flooding pink every time they passed underneath a lamp post. 

Phil clutched onto Dan’s arm and followed his steps with caution. Dan had been working out a lot more than what their old regime used to be, and the defined muscles showed incredible improvement. Phil didn’t notice he was palming Dan’s bicep until his jaw was being tilted up to a smiling, glistening Dan looking down at him. 

“You having fun?”

“It’s so…  _ nice. _ ” Phil commented. 

Dan let out a throaty laugh, clasping his hand over Phil’s on his forearm, caressing gently over his fingers. 

Whenever Phil drank, he could become one of many variations of Drunk Phil: slightly too sophisticated for the occasion drunk, closed off and irritated at everyone drunk, giggly and somehow tactile drunk, or the clingy drunk. Tonight, Phil was the latter.

Phil swallowed and looked up to Dan’s eyes again, “How are you?” 

They bumped hips as they tiptoed their way down a hidden road. He saw a dark blue reflective ocean ahead of the horizon. He thought Dan’s constant chuckle was the most harmonious thing he had ever heard. 

“I’m… thinking we’re lost,” Dan furrowed his eyebrows and fished his phone out of his pocket. Phil latched on to him even tighter. 

“You always feel lost. You’re never lost with me,” Phil slurred, smiling ear to ear. 

Eventually, Dan forced himself away off Phil. Letting out a grumpy sigh, “I’m serious Phil! Why didn’t we get a car?” He started scrolling through his phone before forgetting what he was doing and stopping in his tracks. He felt Phil’s cool hand  caressing at the bottom of his scalp and fingers scratching the back of his head. 

“Don’t get angry,” 

“I’m not angry,” Dan purred, closing his eyes and closing the distance between them. 

They felt worlds away from what they were doing earlier in the day, on stage in front of thousands. Signing autographs and taking photos. Being tourists in a city Phil can’t even remember the name of in this current moment. 

“If we’re lost, then we’re lost,” Phil said simply. And it made Dan smile his gorgeous dimple smile that makes Phil’s tummy do flips. 

They walked where their feet told them to go, feeling fuzzier and fuzzier as the minutes passed. They linked arms once again to keep themselves balanced, Dan telling stupid jokes without punchlines and Phil giggling helplessly. 

“Where would we be in a separate universe you think?” Phil suddenly i nterjected . He felt Dan’s elbow nudge against his rib. 

“Probably not here,” he looked up to the starry sky, watching a mist swirl in the glow of the lamps and lights reflect on the subtle dance of the river, “This is too fucking immaculate, being here with you.” 

Phil blushed, “No existential crisis then?” 

“It’s always an existential event. Tonight is of the…” he lost his train of thought. Only the sounds of their dragging feet echoing in the chambers between buildings. They miraculously spotted the cabana of the entrance of their hotel and walked slowly towards it. Taking their precious time. 

“I wanna pretend,” Phil started, trying to have the gears in his head  work normally. 

“Pretend? Pretend what?” Dan smiled down at him.

“Pretend it’s, like, the first time we’re meeting.” 

Dan chuckled again, “You’re mad, Lester.” 

Phil laughed at Dan’s low tone, his tongue peeking out from his lips. “Please?” 

“What are we pretending?” Dan’s free hand pet away a hair that had fallen on Phil’s face. 

“Like… we had just met tonight. How would you treat me, Mr. Daniel Howell?” Phil giggled, nearly licking the inside of Dan’s ear. He could feel him shudder. 

That was when he knew he had caught himself one of his favorite versions of Dan, the easy-going, tipsy, puppy-like Dan. He felt a moan rumble through Dan’s torso. Dan hooked his arm around Phil’s back, slipping it into his back pocket, giving Phil’s ass a gentle squeeze. They both giggled, whispering sweet nothings to each other. 

They sucked at pretending. 

For a brief moment, their attention was drawn to the light that was on only a few floors up from the entrance of their hotel. Where a silhouette of a woman and a man could be seen, taking each other’s clothes off and kissing. It took Dan and Phil back to their Manchester days, creepily watching through the windows of the hotel adjacent their apartment balcony. 

It felt wrong to watch the shadowed man starting to suck on the woman’s chest as  Dan and Phil  stood  out in the dark. They watched the silhouettes' love be displayed just a few floors up. Phil couldn’t even feel the fingers on his forehead as Dan pulled another stray hair away from his face. 

“I’d treat you better than that,” Dan led on, pulling Phil in closer. 

That’s when Phil lost all complete sense of space and time. Cupping his hands around Dan’s cheeks and parting his lips for their tongues to dance under the stars of Dublin. 

Ireland. Phil guessed that Ireland must be the place of light numb hands thanks to the beer. What felt like electricity dwelling in the Irish atmosphere made him feel so fantastic and at peace with himself. Forgetting who he even was. Maybe the Guinness really did have a magic power to it. 

“We’re in Ireland,” Phil whispered in an attempt of an Irish accent, unlocking their lips. He felt Dan’s breath pet over his face. 

“I wish we were somewhere else,” he kissed the back of Phil’s ear. His skin feeling electric and unreal. 

“Yeah? Where?” His voice was low, and  he soon felt his body being tugged  into the lobby of the hotel  by Dan’s weight . Phil’s throat was still contracting with giggles as they entered the lift. He couldn’t recall if anyone was in the lobby, or he didn’t dare care to look. This moment was alive and their’s, nothing could ruin it. 

Once on their floor they nearly tripped over to the door to their room. Phil was practically leaning onto Dan as he fumbled through his wallet to find the key. Their key code lit up red, failing to recognize the key card. 

“Stupid mother fuckeing cunt, c’mon,” 

“Shhhhhshhhhh Danny!” Phil failed at a whisper, still a giggling mess. He reached out to twiddle with Dan’s reddening ear, but was falling onto the floor of their room after Dan’s fourth attempt. 

Phil buckled over in sheer laughter, caressing the thin and wildly coloured carpet with his fingers as Dan shut the door. He stood over him, a smile melting across his lips and Phil could tell there was a twitch in his fingertips. Dan bent down to catch Phil’s hands, hoisting him up and immediately pinning him to the wall. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Phil asked, petting Dan’s soft cheeks and  admiring his eyes. Like they were fragile works of art hanging in a museum behind glass. Dan’s lips curved into a smug smirk. 

“Everything,” He whispered, closing the distance and almost biting at Phil’s ear lobe, “Like we just met.” 

A burst of pulsing adrenaline shot through Phil’s spine, sending messages to his skin as if it was glue and he could never let Dan go. A low moan escaped his lips as Dan left little nibbles along his ear and chin, trailing over to his lips. Phil’s mind buzzing warm and numb as Dan’s thumbs met Phil’s jawline and cruised his tongue against his. Their hitching breaths intertwining. 

Phil’s entire body was thriving with  pleasure . He felt so electric sucking on Dan’s tongue, feeling the low groans  vibrate up through his chest. Phil’s back was being pushed into the wall like it was his only support system. His hands trembling down to the zipper of Dan’s jacket, shoving his arms out of the sleeves and throwing the jacket across the room. Dan’s hands landing right back to Phil’s jaw and the nape of his neck. He deepened the kiss, lining every wall of Phil’s mouth. Phil couldn’t contain himself, grinding against Dan’s thigh slowly, allowing himself to be lost in the magic of Dan. 

He couldn’t remember when they had ditched their shirts, or when Phil walked backwards and was gently laid across the white linen of their bed, but Dan was standing proudly. Loosening his belt  and teasing as he lowered his trousers down to his thighs before guiding himself back over Phil. Their lips met again like magnets. The pressure from Dan’s body on top of Phil’s was radiating pleasure as Phil’s groin made contact with Dan’s. Feeling Dan’s hardening cock through Phil’s jeans. 

Then, all Phil wanted was Dan’s skin. Their bare chests were already softly pressed together, but Phil wanted more, he needed to feel Dan’s legs and Dan’s cock against his. He whimpered into Dan’s mouth, moving his hands clumsily to clutch onto his belt loops. 

“More,” Phil managed to breathe into Dan’s ear, feeling the shutter of breath of a response trail down his neck. With the  surprising power within his wobbly melting body he rolled Dan over onto his back. Sitting up and in Dan’s lap he could feel himself start to ache, but he wanted this to last. 

He managed to get Dan’s jeans fully off  by standing up. Phil’s eyes grazed all of Dan’s curves and edges as he lay like a starfish on the bed. 

“Am I pretty?” Dan squeaked, opening his legs and ushering for Phil to sit back on the throne he claimed his. 

“So, so pretty,” He grinded into Dan slowly, locking their lips and letting their fuzzy minds lead the moment.

_ Like we just met  _ echoed in his mind as he placed his lips onto Dan’s chest. Phil kissed lower and lower down Dan’s abdomen and watched as his head flop back onto the mattress. Dan was letting out a slow steady moan as Phil kept trailing down. Phil felt Dan’s hard cock in his briefs rub against his lips. 

Eventually, Phil’s legs gave out from sitting weirdly, so he stood up and stretched his legs, his erection showing off within his shorts. Dan just giggled but Phil liked Dan’s eyes on him. He started to sway his hips and lower his pants down to his ankles, kicking them off as he walked towards the bench underneath the window. Phil pulled back the curtains to display the scenic Dublin skyline, the Irish sea seen in the distance between buildings and lights. Phil stood bare naked in front of the window, feeling his cock swell even more as he watched Dan join him from behind in the reflection. 

He wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders and started to sway their hips side to side. Phil felt Dan’s still clothed cock nuzzle its way in between his legs, in and out, as their hips swayed. Dan’s hot lips leaving trails along Phil’s collarbones and neck, letting each other reply in heavy breaths. 

They weren’t speaking but were still perfectly in tune with each other. Phil’s swimmy mind flipped and suddenly he forgot what he was doing or where he was, his hand reaching and stroking his aching cock. Dan turned him around and sat him down on the bench. He finally ditched his own underwear and Phil allowed  him to join in on his lap . Phil mewled once their hard, hot cocks rubbed against each other. 

“Kiss me,” Dan breathed, and Phil  complied , lacing their tongues together. Phil’s bare back pressed up against the window. They could be more conscious about the passersby that could be seeing them. But then again, that was half the fun. 

They took it slow, because there was no rush to get anywhere. They were simply enjoying each other’s company, their warm bodies against each other and their lips knowing the perfect pathways to follow. Naked and making love in a far away hotel in a country not too far away from home. Phil’s fingers were scratching against Dan’s back and Dan’s were pressed firmly up on the window. Rocking his hips back and forth as their slick cocks  slid alongside each other.

It wasn’t rare on this tour for them to be having sex, or to have a few drinks, but something about tonight felt completely different.  It was completely sensational.

Their breaths intertwined as the pleasure swelled in their stomachs. Phil’s breath was low and heavy, and he was  panting as if he was chasing after something he wanted . He grabbed hold of Dan and tugged him even closer, their hips rutting and rocking in rhythm. His mind melting into a puddle as his lips were raw and numb. His hips and ass jerked until Dan’s hand took hold of both of their cocks, pumping slowly. Phil’s hands and fingers coursing in a pulsing dance of their own against Dan’s skin. 

Phil couldn’t even catch his breath before he was coming. All his stomach and legs muscles contracting as he came thick and white all over Dan’s hand and chest. Dan came shortly after, still rocking his hips as Phil felt pure bliss. 

Tears were pooling in his eyes and he could feel everything at once, coming down from his high as he watched Dan breathe heavily in his arms.  Phil’s entire body was soft and tingly, feeling  Dan’s staggered breath paint down his shoulders. Phil smiled and kissed his cheek, with tears staining his face. He was completely overwhelmed with sensation of pleasure, love, and perfection. 

 

\---

 

“Is it really 2 am?” Dan muttered, picking up various items of clothing as he pressed “Brew” on the Keurig. He was only wearing pants and quickly caught Phil’s eye, who stole the duvet off the bed and bundled himself up in it. 

Phil was still sitting on the bench underneath the window. Watching his and Dan’s condensating body marks slowly mist away from the window. His entire being was tingling and sensitive. Phil’s fuzzy head was becoming more sober, but was not quite there yet. All he really wanted was Dan to stop picking up after them and join him in his duvet cocoon. 

Phil watched Dan from the other side of the room, steeping tea bags in the plastic hotel cups as he pressed play on his phone. Sleepy chill vibes started playing through his phone’s speakers and Phil felt immediately at home. Warmth was flooding his chest and a smile was creeping along his face as Dan handed him the warm cup to fit in between his palms. 

“It’ll probably taste like shit,” Dan continued, picking up the end of the duvet and sliding underneath it. His feet automatically claimed Phil’s lap a place for them to nest. Phil giggled, taking a gentle sip and humming as the warmth flowed down his throat. 

Their bodies were like magnets as they leaned back against the window, listening to the mellow music  as they watched the city of Dublin outside. Phil’s head moved down towards Dan’s shoulder, resting his ear against his skin, hearing and feeling Dan’s beating heart. 

“You alright?” Dan chuckled, looping his arm around Phil’s side, covering his exposed skin with more duvet. 

Phil just nodded, closing his eyes and smiling wide, taking in the deep smell of Dan’s natural musk and cheap hotel tea. “Just sleepy,” he muttered. 

Dan kissed his forehead, “Guess what,” he whispered. 

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” 

Phil smiled, pressing his lips to Dan’s neck, “I think I love you more,” He felt Dan’s giggle rumble through his torso. 

“I beg to differ, babe.”

Phil play swatted at his chest, “I’m too sleepy for you to beg to me right now,” he took another sip of his tea as Dan burst into contagious giggles. 

“God, you’re still just too much,” 

Phil hummed back, wrapping himself up in this moment. A cliche memory he hoped he could never replace or forget. They’ve been to Ireland a few times, but none of those times could compare to this: chatting with tea under the hotel’s duvet at half-two in the morning. Phil’s heart drummed and he could feel Dan’s soft fond eyes looking at him. He lifted his head, and he was right. 

Orange hues of street lamps reflected off the nearby buildings and car windshields from down below, cascading subtle shadows along Dan’s face and neck. His brown dark eyes loomed with gold flecks of love and light. His pink plump lips parting into a shy smile as his curly locks rested aloof along his head. Their kiss was like the last stamp of the envelope sealing this memory. 

“Tomorrow we’re traveling to Amsterdam,” Dan mumbled, nuzzling his cool nose behind Phil’s ear. 

“Can’t wait” 

“We’ve never been to Amsterdam. Wanna do all the cliche touristy things?”

“Boat tour?!” Phil smiled looking up at him. Dan pecked his forehead.

“Sure love,” Dan’s smile was infectious. 

Phil set both their half drunken cups on the nightstand, “But, let’s just stay here. For as long as we can,” He reached his hands behind Dan’s ears, massaging into his hair, “Away from the screaming, away from the bright lights and rehearsed lines, away from smelly tour vans and bitchy crew,” He kept getting lost in Dan’s eyes, the way they would flicker back and forth, deeper into Phil’s own, “Let’s just stay here.” 

“I never want to leave,”

They kissed again, and again, having it lead to nowhere in particular.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments :) 
> 
> itstotallynotphiloclock.tumblr.com   
> come say hi


End file.
